


Bed is too cold for just one body

by PinkGold



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Sleepy Cuddles, presuming is bad for you kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Jack feels bad about leaving Ianto and Owen behind to follow the Doctor and presumes they don't want him around anymore. They are determined to show him otherwise.





	Bed is too cold for just one body

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I finished reading all Owen/Jack/Ianto fics here on ao3 and decided to contribute to the fandom by writing some.  
> So I guess I'm unable to write a Torchwood Fic that doesn't involve the ending of Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.  
> I kind of sleep-wrote this, so if there's any mistakes, blame it on my hypothalamus.  
> Enjoy!!

Owen tossed from one side of the bed to the other. This luxurious queen sized bed was too spacious for his bony self alone and he was getting restless. 

After the events with John Hart earlier that day, Jack told them the only way to avoid themselves would be by booking some hotel rooms. There was still some tension in the air when he gave the order, but they were too tired to protest. Even Owen didn’t have a pessimist response to a cozy hotel room bed. 

Except now, he realized, was too empty. He let out a shiver run through him, even though the room was set at a warm temperature and he was underneath a massive amount of soft blankets. 

“I think is for the best we all have separate rooms.” Jack said before turning to the person attending them, “I’m assuming we all need some space.” he explained, gaze flicking from Owen to Ianto. Both the girls were fine by that, too out of it to say anything aside from an agreeing noise. Owen met Ianto’s eyes before shrugging and nodding as well, slipping into his nonchalant façade with an ease. 

But now he damned his earlier decisions. 

He got out of bed, quickly dismissing the idea of a second bath, and begun to pace his large room back and forth. He didn’t have the first clue as to how Jack managed to pay for five rooms as grandiose as his, ‘cause he knew Torchwood’s paycheck wouldn’t even bring them pass the glass hall doors of this hotel, but frankly, he didn’t care. 

What he cared about was outside of his room and it was becoming unacceptable by the minute.

With one last sigh, he stopped his pacing just outside his room’s door and cracked it open, careful not to make too much noise, and knocked on the room in front of his. Jack had managed to get four rooms close to one another, but unfortunately the last room was situated almost on the opposite end of the hotel. Jack, naturally, chose that one to be his room. 

The door opened only a fraction, revealing just a little of Ianto’s form. He swung the door open the rest of the way when he saw who was knocking at the door.

“Can’t sleep.” is all Owen has to say before being embraced by a pair of loving arms after Ianto closed the door behind them. 

“Me neither.” Ianto admitted. They stayed cuddling into each other against the door for a solid ten minutes, before their feet started getting sore from standing. 

“How’s your injure?” Ianto asked over his hair.

“Hm, it’s painfull- no, don’t move away, it’s fine.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Owen.”

“I promise you are not.” He let his head fall back on Ianto’s shoulder. “We should go to him.” 

“I wish he would come to us.” Ianto hugged him closer carefully.

“Yeah, well, me too. But you and me both know he won’t.”

Ianto hummed in agreement. “I suppose we can walk a little.” he chuckled, “Why do we date someone so stubborn.”

Owen copied the chuckle, “I don’t have an answer for that.”

Their walk was uneventful. Aside from each other walking hand in hand, they’d only walked past a couple of tired maids that were undoubtedly answering to night calls, before arriving at Jack’s room.

They hesitated a little before knocking on the door, both hoping Jack wasn’t sleeping too profoundly yet. Ianto had to knock a second time before they got an answer from inside, which was a line of unintelligible but loud mumbling coming their way.

“Who is it?” Jack grunted from inside.

“Us.” Owen answered. The door swung open almost instantly, in its place appeared a wide eyed Jack, “I take it back, I don’t want separate rooms.”

“Honestly I don’t know how you even cogited we would want to be separated.” Ianto added. 

Jack gulped visibly, sobering up from his grumpiness and stepped out of their way and closed the door when they entered.

“I, I just figured you were mad at me.” he admitted timidly.

“Mad at you? Yeah, that’s for sure,” Owen said, not trying to hide his annoyance. He felt a pang of guilt when Jack flinched slightly from his words, but it wasn’t enough for he to regret his words.

“You left, but now you are back to stay,” Jack nodded at Ianto’s words, “just because we are angry at your actions doesn’t mean we hate you.”

“You mean, you still wanna be with me?”

“Well, yeah. That’s what we are trying to say, if it’s not clear.” 

Jack looked up hopefully at them and shyly took Ianto’s hand which was not holding Owen’s with his own and Owen’s with his other one. Ianto led them to the massive bed and laid down, dropping Jack next to him while Owen settled on Jack’s other side. 

They stayed quiet for a good five minutes, all tangled up, feeling each other’s heat and relaxing at the company of their lovers. 

“Owen, Ianto…” Jack said into the dark, “I’m sorry I left,” he admitted in the crook of Ianto’s neck, “I missed you every single day.”

Owen met Ianto’s eyes and found his hand intrinsically, interlacing their fingers and dropping small kisses at each knuckle. 

“We missed you too, Jack.” Owen said for both of them. Not letting go of Ianto, he moved closer to Jack’s back and nuzzled his head on his shoulder blades -careful not to mess his injury dressing-, kissing a couple of tense muscles until he felt Jack sighing contently and falling asleep between them. 

“I still can’t believe he came back.” Ianto whispered.

“Me neither, Yan, but I’m so glad he did.” Owen smiled.

“Yeah, me too.” He could hear Ianto smiling too, “Good night Owen.”

“Good night babe.”


End file.
